Patterned Pottery
The Patterned Pottery, known as the Flame-Patterned Vessel in European release, is a salvage item in the first Endless Ocean game. In-Game Description "Pottery covered in images of either flames or flowing water. It is between 2,000 and 10,000 years old." Locations All of these coordinates are within Mermaid's Tunnel (also called the Great Aqua Cave). * G-3, 25 meters/65 feet * I-3, 18 meters/59 feet * G-7, 30 meters/98 feet (in the lower of the two caves) * E-7, 13 meters/43 feet (Underneath the cliff to the left of Rim Pool) In-Game Dialogue After the player has found one piece of the Patterned Pottery, Katherine will approach the player and say: "Well, look at you! You found a patterned pottery shard. How the heck did this wind up in an underwater cave? This could be a major find! I guess I'll tell Thorman about it. He's got connections, if you know what I mean. He'll be able to put us in contact with the right people." The player will subsequently will receive an email about it from an ethnologist named Norisuke Takahashi. The email does as follows: "Subject: Re: Pottery Shard From: Norisuke Takahashi Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Norisuke Takahashi, and I work at the museum of ethnology in Japan. Mr. Thorman contacted me about the pottery shard you found in the limestone cave. The shard in question is of Japanese origin, and is between 4,000 and 5,000 years old. Of course, how it came to be in a South Pacific cave is something of a mystery. Perhaps it is a clue to the migration patterns of early Pacific Rim islanders? If you find other pieces like that, I would very much like to know. Thank you." Once the player has found all four pieces of the Pottery, Katherine will put it back together. After re-assembling it, Kat will say: "I know this design. It was made in Japan during the Jomon period. The pattern is really cool. It could be fire, but it could also be water. ...That's funny. Yeah, it looks almost like some kind of flaming tidal swell. Fire and water, together again! Hee hee! Hey, I know a guy who's really into stuff like this. I'll drop him a line. He can probably tell us more." The player will subsequently get another email from Mr. Takahashi: "Good Morning. This is Takahashi again, from the ethnology museum? I heard that you collected more pottery pieces! The new pottery is similar to that of the Japanese Chiba prefecture. However, upon further review, we found subtle signs of additional South Pacific cultural references. This leads us to believe that there may have been an exchange of communications and cultures between Manoa Lai and Japan over 10,000 years ago. If true, this is very big news indeed! Thank you very much for your assistance. I've attached a little gift to this email. Enjoy!" Opening the attachment gives the player a new suit. Gallery Pottery Shard (Salvage, Great Column).png|The pottery shard found in the Great Column room. Pottery Shard (Salvage, Main Cave).png|The pottery shard found in the main cave. Pottery Shard (Salvage, Rim Pool).png|The pottery shard found in Rim Pool. Pottery Shard (Salvage, Tunnels).png|The pottery shard found in the tunnels. Category:Salvaged Items Category:Mermaid's Tunnel/Great Aqua CaveCategory:First game Salvage Items Category:Fragmentary Salvages Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World